Kissing the muse
by lilyme
Summary: Set in season five. Mark was just trying to help out Callie's new girlfriend with a friendly advice. Little did he know about the confusion it would cause. Don't worry, the main focus of the story is on Calzona, despite what the summary might imply ;)


**Title:** Kissing the muse  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** Set in season five. Mark was just trying to help out Callie's new girlfriend with a friendly advice. Little did he know about the confusion it would cause.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

**A/N: **As always, reviews are welcome :)

* * *

It was lunch time at Seattle Grace hospital. Actually it was well past lunch time already, and so only a few nurses and doctors could be found in the cafeteria still. They probably hadn't managed to do lunch before due to various cases that had to be taken care of first. Or they just enjoyed the later, more quiet minutes that only a nearly empty cafeteria could provide.

Among those 'late-eaters' were Mark, Callie and Arizona, sitting at a table in a back corner, chatting about little nothings happening in their lives. Occasionally Mark would dare a longer, less chaste glance at his best friend's new love, every time averting his eyes just barely before he could possibly be caught by either of the women.

Okay, so he was with Lexie now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't risk a look or two. And every little peep told him that Callie had good taste.

He was also glad that Callie's mopey days of celibacy were finally over and that she seemed happy again – even though he couldn't be sure if her celibacy had _truly _ended and if Arizona had made her _truly_ happy yet. Every time he asked the brunette in his friendly-interested way about how far they had gotten already, he received a smack on the back of his head, a punch in the arm or a blow to the chest.

Lexie had asked him about those bruises on a couple of occasions, but he had evaded her inquisition every time. He sure as hell wasn't gonna tell her that he had taken a punishing from his best for asking all too intimate questions about her love life. No, sir! For one thing, Lexie could freak about how he still might be interested in Callie in a more than friendly way. And for another… getting punched by a girl so strong they could bruise you? Embarrassing.

Though, of course, Callie was probably one of the physically strongest women he knew – easy, comes with the job of breaking and resetting bones every so often.

She needed strong muscles, strong hands.

But right now these hands seemed anything but strong. Right now the fingers of one of them were tracing the softest of circles on the back of the hand of a certain peds surgeon.

This was new. He hadn't seen her like this before. Not with O'Malley, not with Erica either. And she hadn't been as secretive about her love life with either of them to him. To him this definitely felt different. Special somehow. And he could appreciate it and be happy for her, knowing that he and Lexie were headed down a similar road.

He continued watching their animated conversation, noticing how easily they got amused by the same silly little things. Same wavelength, all the way.

Arizona laughed, about to break into a new tale of her life, "Okay, so once…," she started, but got rudely interrupted by a pager going off. All of them checked before finally realizing that it was Callie's.

The ortho surgeon studied it; it was a 911 page to the E.R. from Hunt. "I gotta go," she groaned, before quickly downing the last bit of her coffee and getting up. "Here, it's all yours," she stopped briefly to swoop the cranberry muffin she didn't get a chance to eat on Arizona's plate, making the blonde surgeon flash a dimpled smile at her.

"Thank you!" Arizona called after Callie's retreating form. "Oh, Calliope?" she added, remembering something.

"Yeah?" the brunette turned around with a questioning look.

Neither woman noticed a little exchange two nurses were having at another table. One silently mouthing something with an incredulous expression on her face, the other one nodding in agreement and holding her hand before her own mouth, trying to stop a laugh from slipping out. Mark noticed the inaudible interaction, very well knowing what it was about.

"Are we still on for tonight?" the blonde asked hopefully. They had planned to get together at Callie's place later. Maybe it was a date, maybe not, they weren't entirely sure. They had both agreed that labeling something with the word 'date" just put unnecessary pressure on the whole situation. It had only been four weeks since the elevator and they wanted to keep things simple – slow and simple, and until now they were faring just fine with that.

"Of course," Callie's face lit up at the prospect. "6 pm, barring medical emergencies," she winked before finally leaving for good.

Mark waited till he was sure that Callie was out of earshot before he spoke up. There was one thing about this little conversation that didn't sound right. "You know, you really shouldn't do this," he told her in his helpful, casual manner. He figured he might help Arizona out before that little habit of hers exploded in her face.

"Excuse me?" Arizona looked at him with raised eyebrows, halfway finished with unpeeling the muffin Calliope had given her. Was he talking about… Best friend or not, it was her decision if she went on a not-really-a-date with Calliope or not, not his. And who the hell was he to…

"Don't call her that. 'Calliope'?" he clarified, stopping her internal rant, "she hates it. Only her father calls her that. Anyone else who's tried…," he paused for effect, taking a deep breath in, "Let's just say, I don't want you to end up with a broken bone or anything, you know?"

"Um, okay," Arizona replied a little confused. She really wouldn't have expected to hear something like that.

"'Callie' is fine," he added, "'Cal', 'T-Bone'…but 'Calliope'?" he cringed, shaking his head. "Better not go there."

She nodded slowly, still unsure what to make of this information.

Looking at his watch, Mark realized his next surgery was coming up in twenty minutes. "Okay, then," he got up, upon seeing the contemplative expression patting her shoulder in a friendly fashion. "See ya".

"Yeah, um, thanks," she mumbled, her hands returning to Calliope's… Callie's muffin, her mind never having left that woman.

* * *

Five hours later, Arizona was still confused. Seriously? Wouldn't Callie have said something at some point if she didn't want to be called 'Calliope'? Given the fact that she only used that name for her, there would have been plenty of time to address this matter.

But she guessed Mark had a reason to tell her. He knew Callie way better than she did. So if he told her something like that, there was probably something true about it.

Knocking on the door of apartment 502 in the building right across the street from the hospital, she received an "It's open" as an invitation and went in slowly.

Immediately upon entering a wave of the most delicious smells invaded her nostrils. She rounded the corner to the kitchen to see the brunette ortho surgeon stepping away from the salad she had just been preparing to check on the several pots on the stove. She neared her, gushing, "Hm, that smells so delicious," before planting a small peck on Callie's cheek in greeting.

"Thanks," the other woman smiled, "I hope you like Indian," she added to make sure. They hadn't known each other for that long, so they were still in the getting-to-know-each-other's-taste-preferences-phase, but Arizona seemed sincere enough.

"Oooh, I love it," Arizona cleared away the last of Callie's doubts, leaning over to inspect the yummy-looking sauce Callie was putting the finishing touches on, hoping the brunette would notice her action and would let her have a small taste.

Callie just grinned, "No, sorry, you wait your turn," she explained with a mock-stern expression, "It'll be ready in about five minutes".

Arizona pouted, "Okay. You need help with anything else?"

"Uh, yeah, you can pour us some wine, if you want to," she pointed over to a small wine rack off to the side of the kitchen island.

The blonde complied, inspecting the assortment of bottles, quickly finding a white one that was to her liking. "You prefer red wine, right, Callie?" she asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice at having used the for her unusual name.

Callie's head jerked up at this nick name coming from Arizona's mouth. She wasn't used to this. Well, of course she was used to this name, just not to Arizona using it. She regarded the blonde's somewhat unreadable expression with mild apprehension. Was she pissed? Maybe she should have let Arizona have that one taste after all… "Yeah," she finally replied, "you go ahead and decide which of the reds to open," she smiled, hoping to get a similar reaction from the blonde.

"Okay," Arizona smiled indeed, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Callie frowned inwardly, something definitely wasn't right here.

* * *

This feeling didn't leave her all throughout dinner.

They talked about everything and nothing, just like they always did, occasionally feeding each other with a spoonful of their respective meals – even though they knew this was silly since they were both having the same.

Arizona hadn't been shy to compliment Callie on her culinary skills. She was glad she didn't miss out on this anymore and had agreed to date this woman. This gorgeous woman, all hot and spicy – just like her food.

Through parts of the dinner Callie had been more relaxed, figuring she had just imagined Arizona's strange behavior earlier. But every time Arizona addressed her she would always use the name 'Callie' and this uncomfortable feeling came rushing back to her.

Finally sated, Arizona helped Callie with the clean-up, before excusing herself for a quick pee-break. Coming back, the blonde sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. "Have to say this again, Callie – that was really fantastic," she smiled at the woman who currently had her back to her, covering the leftovers of the tiramisu she had made for dessert with plastic wrap.

Okay, now she's had it. Time to discuss what was going on here. "Arizona, are you upset with me somehow?" Callie asked, smoothing the wrap around the edges of the casserole.

"What? No, why?" Arizona replied startled, having no idea where Callie was coming from. "What do you mean?"

"Well, then, why do you keep calling me 'Callie'? It's… you never do that." She hated the harsh tone her voice had taken on uttering this, but she couldn't help it. Insecurity always did that to her.

"Oh," realization hit Arizona and puzzled her at the same time. But Mark had said that… had he been pulling her leg or something? Right now it seemed the name 'Callie' was the one to avoid, if you wanted to keep your limbs – she hadn't missed the tone in the brunette's voice either. She looked down at her lap, beginning to play with her thumbs nervously, "Well," she started slowly, "Mark said that…," she stopped with a huff, "I don't know…"

The mumbled mention of her best friend finally made Callie turn around. Upon doing that she noticed the blonde sitting on the stool like a little girl who had just done something she feared she'd be punished for any minute. She couldn't really see her eyes, but the bowed head and the slightly visible tight-lipped expression had her somewhere between concerned and amused. The peds surgeon looked kind of cute right now. Upset but definitely cute.

"He…," Arizona halted, still not looking up, "he said that you don't like being called 'Calliope' and that if I didn't want to end up with broken bones, I should stop it. He said that 'Callie' was okay, 'Cal', 'T-Bone'…"

"Whoa, hold on," Callie interrupted her surprised… and with a good portion of offense. "'T-Bone'? What am I? A piece of meat?" Okay, she could see the reference there, with her last starting with a T and her working in ortho, but still… it was… unpleasant.

"Uh," Arizona looked up startled, fearing she had pissed Callie off even more.

"No, don't answer that," Callie dismissed her, making Arizona bow her head again. Her thumbs were just so damn interesting right now. And besides, she was out of things to say. She shouldn't have listened to him… but surely he had some sort of point, right?

Callie sighed, regarding the depressed figure before her. She knew Mark had probably meant well, and, in fact, he wasn't wrong about what he had told Arizona, but... things here were a little different. He couldn't know this and was just trying to be helpful. Still... he should have come to her first. He was always so nosey about her relationships. So, why not a casual 'Hey, you really let her call you that?' Stupid helpful guys sometimes…

She made her way around the kitchen island, never taking her eyes off Arizona. Finally reaching her, she placed a soft hand on the blonde's back, willing her to look at her.

When that didn't work, she moved her hand to the blonde's leg, tugging on it gently and finally managing to make Arizona turn towards her a little. Okay, she still couldn't bring the other one to actually make eye contact with her, but at least it was start.

She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully – she hoped. "He's right," she started, her hands playing with the cloth of the seat, not looking up at Arizona herself. "Normally I really don't like to be called 'Calliope', and the first time you called me that, I was about to correct you..."

"Well, I'm sorry," Arizona felt the need to apologize. "It… It's just… I like it, and I wondered why no one else calls you that. I really didn't..."

"But," Callie cut off her babbling, one hand moving to Arizona's thigh, one covering the blonde's hands, finally stopping their nervous movements, reassuring her, "then I realized that coming from you, it didn't sound patronizing, didn't make me feel like a little kid. You actually made it sound good".

She waited, and slowly the blonde raised her head, a mixture of confusion and doubt written on her face. Obviously she didn't fully believe the other woman yet.

"I mean it," Callie clarified, seeing the lingering hesitation. "When you call me 'Calliope', it literally gives me… tingles in, um," she paused for a moment, averting her eyes, a little embarrassed about what she was going to say now – but, hey, it was true, and she wasn't gonna lie about it, "in… pretty much all the right places, if you know what I mean. And, well, that never happened before when someone 'Calliope'd' me…" She scrunched her face. Nope, definitely never happened before.

"Seriously?" Arizona smiled at Calliope's confession as well as the funny expression she was currently displaying on her pretty features. Now really seemed the time to feel 'super-flattered', she thought, cringing inwardly, remembering that time when she had declined Callie's date invitation, not wanting to get involved with this supposedly newborn.

"Seriously," she confirmed. "I don't know," the hand that had just been covering Arizona's wandered up, tucking a strand of hair behind Arizona's ear. "I guess you're just special that way". That way. And in many others too.

Arizona. This weird paradoxon of perkiness, earnestness and a tiny bit arrogance. Of monkeys on her lab coat, pink scrub caps, roller shoes. Of superiority complexes, know-it-all-attitude, stubbornness. Of sometimes almost inappropriate cheerfulness in serious situations, of unanticipated reactions when confronted with unforeseen information.

She really was special. And Callie was falling for her. Hard. She had never thought she would have the strength for that again after George and Erica. Had never wanted to invest herself that much in any romantic relationship again.

But Arizona had just… knocked her resolve right out of her back there in Joe's dirty bar bathroom. With that one simple kiss. Unexpected. Magical. She had known then that she had to get this girl. Even if that hadn't been an easy task to begin with.

Her thumb caressed one of those irresistible dimples, her fingers resting on the back of Arizona's neck, pulling her in, "So very special," she murmured, her lips already focused on something other than talking.

And so seconds later her lips found Arizona's. Soft and gentle kisses, simply reveling in the moment. Still new, but yet so familiar, like they had already shared a thousand kisses before.

She broke their contact after a while, letting her hand caress Arizona's cheek while playfully nudging her nose against the blonde's. "Say it," she whispered against the blonde's yummy lips, earning herself a soft giggle at the tickling sensation.

"Mmmm," Arizona purred, returning the favor of tickling, "Calliope," she whispered back, her fingers threading through that incredibly soft hair of the other woman.

"Again," the brunette demanded, her dark chocolate eyes engaging into a happy twinkling contest with Arizona's deep blue ones.

"Calliope," she grinned, pulling Calliope closer with her arms thrown around her shoulders.

Callie quickly reattached her mouth to the blonde's, not too surprised when she soon felt an eager tongue poking at her lips, seeking entrance. She complied, moaning at the expert intruder exploring her mouth. She took advantage of Arizona's opportune position on the stool, stepping fully in between this one's legs, her hands gripping one thigh each to pull the blonde flush against her.

In surprise Arizona broke their lips' contact briefly, not even trying to reattach them when she felt Callie's already seeking purchase on the side of her neck, creeping higher up to nibble on her earlobe.

She sighed happily at the multitude of sensations hitting her at once. Callie's lips and tongue dancing on that soft spot behind her ear, Callie's arms moving around her waist, holding her tighter, Callie's entire body pressing against hers.

She brought her hand to the back of the ortho surgeon's neck, spurring her on even more. The brunette listened intently to the symphony of hisses, groans and moans escaping the bright blue-eyed beauty's lips with increasing frequency. Apparently she was doing things pretty right here. Not that she had any doubts. True, she hadn't had much experience with girls – but with Arizona it just was so easy. Natural.

"Calliope," she heard whispered softly again and tilted her head back up to capture the blonde's mouth once more. God, it was almost ridiculous how much she loved her name right now, but she couldn't help it.

_Calliope. Calliope. Calliope. _Hearing it from Arizona's lips was like pure aphrodisiac. No other version of her name even came close to that feeling. Especially not… "I swear," she broke their kiss, feeling the need to get the following out, "if he calls me 'T-Bone' to my face, ever, I'm gonna break _his_ bone once more and make sure it stays that way".

"Uh…," Arizona scrunched her face. Unhappy about this statement in more than one way. For one, it contained information she wasn't sure what to make of, wasn't even sure she wanted to know what to make of. And for another, great way of killing the mood by talking about a guy and… his bone. Really not something she wanted to think about. Not right now. Not ever. "Calliope?" she replied, feeling her lips being covered by Callie's again.

"Yeah?" the raven-haired surgeon returned between kisses, seemingly unaware of her latest statement having taken some desire out of Arizona.

"No talking about Mark right now, okay?" the blonde smiled hopefully when Callie finally looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she grinned sheepishly, finally realizing her blunder. "I'm still gonna tell him he's wrong about you calling me 'Calliope', though," she added as a quick and final afterthought, closing the Mark chapter with an decidedly searing kiss that was sure to reignite the flame that Mark Sloan's bone had just blown out.

"Mmm, okay," Arizona mumbled out between happy, fervent kisses, quickly feeling her arousal build up again, when one of the arms circling her waist suddenly moved and agile fingers found her butt, squeezing in good measure. She already knew from earlier make-out-sessions that Callie was a butt-girl – and she definitely wasn't complaining.

However… that changed quickly when she – out of nowhere – felt herself being lifted off the stool, only supported by Callie's hands still firmly gripping her behind. "Whoa, hey!" she squealed in mild panic, her legs instinctively crossing behind Callie's back for support, her arms helping out by gripping the brunette's shoulders just a little tighter.

Her eyes found Callie's, her mouth about to protest that she was too heavy for Callie to just be carried around like that. But when she saw those nearly black eyes boring into her with such passion and need, felt the truly strong arms holding her safely, all words of protest left her forever...

"Just relax. I've got you, Arizona," the brunette replied in a voice that had become even lower than she ever thought possible. And she had to admit that while she didn't have any problems with her name per sé… Callie as well had the talent of making it sound hot. Really hot.

Now she knew what Callie meant about it giving her tingles in all the right places.

As she felt herself being carried across the room with ease, still captivated by the desirous look in Calliope's eyes, she knew that tonight would be it. Tonight they were definitely going somewhere.

And apparently this somewhere was supposed to be the couch – at least that is what she found herself being laid on moments later. For a second she wondered if this really was the right place – after all, Yang or even Hunt might just walk in the front door any minute and possibly get the show of their lives. But she dismissed this thought quickly, figuring Callie probably knew their schedules and knew that this wouldn't happen.

"Come here," she commanded the ortho surgeon, who had just used her little thinking session to get rid of both their shoes. Calliope followed immediately, covering her body with hers. At first she didn't know if it was by accident when she felt the other woman's thigh slip in between her own; but when the thigh edged closer to where she needed it, applying the tiniest amount of pressure, she was certain that slip hadn't been an accidental move. "Calliope," she hissed once again, her hands eager to take claim on the brunette's gorgeous form, finally finding her hips and pulling her in a little bit more.

Callie in her turn let her own hands roam the other woman's body, stroking a toned thigh, a soft flank and the bit of the trained, but not overly muscled tummy she could reach from her current position, moaning appreciatively when Arizona reacted in just the right way. Sucking in a shuddery breath, biting her lip and watching her with the most intense eyes imaginable.

Those eyes. She suddenly felt torn between looking into them forever and kissing Arizona senseless. She could try going for both things at the same time, but knew this attempt would be futile. Concentrating on those lips... and that tongue alone were bad enough. In a really good way. There was no way she could focus her remaining energy on keeping her eyes open.

Thus, dismissing that plan, she went straight for the kisses. Heated, intense kisses, that left them both needing more.

Callie slowly felt Arizona taking over the active role in their smooching match, not minding at all. Neither did she mind the one hand finding her butt and the other moving around her waist, holding her tighter. Nor the thigh shooting up and connecting with her center.

Only when she noticed Arizona shift and found herself hanging halfway off the couch, she broke their kissing. "Hey, hey," she uttered in surprise, "you trying to roll me off this thing?"

"Uh, nope, I'm just trying to get on top," the blonde replied with a grin, intending to follow through with said plan without actually dropping Calliope on the ground by accident. Maneuvering on the narrow seat wasn't easy, but she was determined.

However, she hadn't expected the resistance she was now faced with. "Hm, not sure that how things are gonna work here, missy," Callie returned with an even wider grin, holding her ground, still more or less topping Arizona, her hand on the backrest of the couch to prevent falling off.

Arizona was unwilling to give up just yet. She tried again to flip them, but Callie held on, determined in her own way. A staredown began. Brown eyes locked with blue ones, battling for dominance, neither of them willing to give in. A grin, a pout. Smirking, sulking. Eyes glinting with mischief, eyebrows scrunched in annoyance.

Finally Arizona gave in, drawing Callie in for a kiss, lulling her into a sense of security of her victory.

What the brunette didn't know... secretly she was already cooking up a plan to succeed after all. She just had to distract the brunette enough.

One hand remained on Callie's butt, because why the hell not. The other one roamed the delicious curves, exploring all the little dips and curves it could reach, eliciting appreciative groans, resounding in her own mouth. She finally reached the ortho surgeon's strong shoulders, continuing on the arm and hand still holding on to the backrest. She pried the fingers from the pillow and brought them to her own face, signaling that she wanted more contact. And, really, it wasn't just a part of her ploy, albeit it definitely played a part in her scheme – but she really loved it when Callie's fingers caressed her face.

Dancing little patterns across her skin, tickling her cheek when they barely made contact. They could really drive you nuts... and totally make you forget about your actual plan...

She shook herself out of her little trance, preparing for the final move that hopefully would distract Calliope enough to flip her over. Swiftly her hand sneaked under the brunette's shirt, within seconds snapping the bra open.

"Hm, see?" Callie pulled her lips away, giving her a pleased smile, "you wouldn't have been able to do that with me on my ba..." Arizona used that opportunity to try her move, but Callie stopped her yet again, once more finding the backrest. "Uh-uh!"

"Calliope Torres," Arizona admonished, getting a bit frustrated.

"Wow, okay...," Callie stopped, her grin turning into a pout, "now you _did_ sound just like my father..."

"I guess you deserved that," Arizona nodded her head determined. "I bet I can make it sound more perfect. Got a middle name that goes with that?" she wiggled her eyebrows even.

"Um...," Callie faltered, averting her eyes.

A beat before Arizona realized what the sudden hesitation was about. "Oh, my God, you_ have_ a middle name...," she perked up. All traces of admonishment and frustration gone, leaving only pure interest in that little detail she didn't know about that hot ortho surgeon yet.

Only problem... the hot ortho surgeon didn't want her to know that detail. 'Calliope', okay, but she'll be damned if she let Arizona add the 'Iphigenia' too. Just distract her so she would forget about it.

_Luckily_... just then the front door flew open and Cristina came walking in. Noticing the couple on the couch, legs entwined, Arizona's hand still stuck under Callie's shirt, revealing a good part of the brunette's back, she just shrugged and stated, "Guess I have to get used to another blonde attending trying to get you naked in here." Okay, so she had never seen Callie and Erica in action, but still. "Well, have fun, just don't be too loud. I'm tired." And with that she had already disappeared into her own room.

The women looked at each other for a moment. That had happened so quickly... was it possible that they had _both_ just imagined that? Arizona shook her head, "So, anyway.. tell me."

Cristina reemerged from her room, heading for the plate of tiramisu on the kitchen island. Grabbing it, she looked over at the women, one of them trying to hook the bra of the other one closed again with a mixture of amusement, irritation and embarrassment upon being interrupted again. "Oh, don't mind me," Cristina replied, pointing to Arizona's expert hand – fairly impressed by the fact the blonde seemed to actually have accomplished her task. There were men who didn't even manage to get a bra _open_ with two healthy hands, Robbins got it _closed_ using only _one_? That was definitely a skill it was worth getting envious of. Maybe Meredith would let her practice that if she asked nicely enough. Or maybe not. Strange thought. "I'm not stopping you. Go on," she encouraged and once more made her exit.

"Again...," Arizona continued, after calming down from a small laughing flash this situation had forced upon her, "what's your middle name?" she smiled intrigued, pondering if it was equally as pretty as Calliope's first name.

Callie sucked in her breath, not really wanting to share. One beat. Two beats. Where was Yang when you needed her?

There she was! Apparently she had forgotten to take a spoon with her. Rummaging through the drawer, she started nonchalantly, "Oh, it's Iphi…"

"Yang!" Callie quickly stopped that traitor of a roommate. She didn't know if she was more annoyed at her for interrupting them or for almost spilling… or for eating all the leftover Tiramisu.

"What?!" Cristina mumbled around a spoonful of Callie's yummy dessert, "It's not like it's a big secret or anything," she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before vanishing for the third and hopefully last time tonight. Her statement wasn't completely untrue. Meredith, George, Izzie, Alex... they all knew her middle name. So, what was the big deal, if one more person knew?

Arizona fixed Callie with an expectant look, probably wondering the same thing... well, except for the part with the others knowing about it as well. She tried to come up with names starting with... what was it? 'Iphi'?...

And suddenly she felt her mind go back to her 10th grade English lessons. Her teacher had been big on Greek mythology and literature and she remembered a figure he had once mentioned. Iphigenia. Daughter of Aga…something.

Bingo?

At least the name would go perfectly with 'Calliope' who just happened to be a Greek muse. The muse of epic poetry, of science and whatnot… or so her teacher had said. She had never been one to appreciate that information much. At least not until she had met her own muse.

Calliope.

Calliope Iphigenia?

She regarded the face above her, tight-lipped and anxious and followed the urge to soothe the crease in the perfectly sculptured eyebrows with a gentle finger.

"It's 'Iphigenia', isn't it?" she finally voiced her assumption in a whisper. A tiny part of her was expecting a laugh and a 'Are you kidding me?' before hearing her true middle name, which would be much more normal... so normal it just didn't cross her mind right now. A much larger part of her…

… was not too surprised when she received a resigning sigh in return as Calliope flopped on the couch next to her, unintentionally switching their positions and making her end up on top after all. She had hit the nail on its pretty little head. "Yes... it is. And don't try it, not even you can make that one sound sexy...," the brunette pouted.

Arizona fought her first instinct of breaking into a little victory dance upon finally having Callie where she wanted her. Instead she gave her a sympathetic pout herself. And she nodded a silent promise to not use that name, even though she was certain she could make it sound super hot when given the chance to. Calliope Iphigenia Torres. What was not to love? But instead she just brushed her fingers through Calliope's wavy hair.

"Wanna tell me yours?" came the sudden query, brown eyes that had been staring at the ceiling moments before now fixing her with a hopeful look.

"My... what?" Arizona questioned, her hand coming to rest on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hello-o," Callie laughed, "your middle name, doofus," she tapped Arizona's temple with her free hand, before it came to rest on her cheek. "Isn't that our current topic of discussion?"

"Oh," Arizona smiled into the soft caress, "uh, I don't have one. My parents went all out with 'Arizona'. I don't think they had the power for more".

"Oh, come on." That was just unfair. Callie laughed even harder, pulling the blonde closer to her.

Arizona complied, leaning down to kiss the woman, whose parents apparently were as fold of the ancient Greeks as her teacher had been, gently on the cheek before bedding her head on her shoulder. "Sorry," she laughed along, enjoying the sound of the low rumbling laugh coming from Callie's throat. At least the mood was a little lighter again.

However, in the way of getting sexy time tonight it was still killed. Especially since Yang was enjoying her captured tiramisu within earshot right next door. This was not how Callie had imagined this – she had been certain that Cristina was doing a night shift today. Well, apparently not...

"Ugh," she moved her arm around Arizona's waist, holding her to her. She sighed. "So… Wanna watch TV?"

END

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this little story**


End file.
